Asbestos is a naturally occurring, fibrous form of magnesium and calcium silicate ore.
Because of their microscopic size, billions of asbestos fibers can be released into the air during use or removal of construction materials containing asbestos. The asbestos fibers remain airborne and can contaminate inadequately protected workers.
Release of the fibers depends on how friable a particular asbestos-containing product may be. More friable products are easily crumbled and through use or deterioration can release fibers into the air. The types of asbestos products found in commercial and residential buildings often tend to be the most friable kind. Other types of less friable asbestos products can present a hazard if broken, crushed, sanded or otherwise damaged during construction, renovation or demolition.
Although generally banned in the United States in 1975, pipe coverings containing friable asbestos are still present in many buildings. Often containing more than fifty percent asbestos, the pipe coverings were usually manufactured in three-foot half sections and bound together over straight pipe sections. Wet applications of asbestos pipe coverings were applied over more irregular pieces of pipe. Renovation, deterioration and damage to the pipe insulation can release the asbestos fibers into the air. Furthermore, it is frequently desirable to remove asbestos pipe coverings in order to eliminate the hazards associated with the presence of such coverings.
As early as 1983, the Environmental Protection Agency ("EPA") suggested using plastic bags with armholes to isolate and remove asbestos from pipes. In 1985, the EPA issued "Guidance for Controlling Asbestos-Containing Materials in Buildings," EPA 560 (1985), which noted the commercial availability and desirability of using containment bags with internal tool pouches and armholes. Thus, it is known in the art that portable containment bags are useful in the asbestos abatement industry. Available containment bags have remained difficult to use, however, particularly when the bag has been filled with asbestos material and needs to be moved on or removed from the pipe.